My Lovely Bartender
by Patisserrie Empress
Summary: When Amy Rose moves from her home in Mercia to start a new life in the city of Station Square, she is given the job as Club Rouge's newest bartender. As Amy begins to adjust to her new life, it quickly begins to unravel when Amy's love life takes an unexpected turn after she accidentally captures the attention of a deranged serial killer . . .
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone, for some of you this story may seem rather familiar as it was previously known as _That Lovely Bartender_ written on my past account Geeky Bibliophile. But due to losing my account information I've decided to rewrite the story. I'm was so happy for the support I received on it and am glad to finally get back to rewriting it!**

 **Please enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

I was simply fooled to believe that a train ride to a far off land gave someone a relaxed feeling. That the thoughts of being whisked away to experience new things would make you feel rewarded. And the possibility of a new, wonderful life at the end of your stop only made the hours of your trip seem to shorten in length.

Oh how a gullible and foolish girl I was.

My stomach hasn't stopped doing back flips from since I kissed Rob'O, my dear cousin, on the cheek and boarded my train to Station Square. The only things traveling alongside me were a single suitcase and a phone given to me two years ago by a childhood friend.

I glared at the last message sent to me on the bright pink Blackberry.

"See you when you get here, Sweetie."

A picture of a voluptuous white bat, posing in a sexy red dress was plastered next to the message. Rouge. A women who only visited my now former home of Mercia for a single day, and who is now going to allow me to live under her roof as I become one of the newest residents of Station Square.

 _Screeeech._

My gut started to do extreme somersaults as my heart joined in, too. The train had stopped. The voice of a monotonous woman echoed throughout the train car as people began to rise and grab their belongings.

 _"We've arrived at Station Square Metro train station. Please grab all your belongings and exit at the designated doors. We wish you all a good day."_

People of different species started pushing past me as I struggled a bit to take out my suitcase from the overhead compartment. When it finally popped out, nearly knocking over a male wolf who only glared and cursed under his breath in response, I followed the crowd to the outside.

Station Square Metro was larger than Rouge had described. The place was bigger than any port I've seen in Mercia and the amounts of people only made it difficult for me to navigate.

I was stuck looking around, as people pushed past me knocking me into every direction. I clutched my heart as its beating was visibly moving my clammy hands up and down.

"Well, well. If it isn't my little Rosy." A seductive voice spoke up against my ear. I nearly jumped but finally calmed when I saw who it was.

"Rouge! It's been so long." I hugged Rouge relived that she found me amongst the masses. The smell of her perfume made my heart beat slow down. She grabbed my hand as she led me past the crowds of people.

As we got further out of the station the crowds of people became thinner. The moment we made it to the outside, my opens only opened wider. The city of Station Square was just how I saw it on TV: the skyscrapers looked as if they were using the clouds as disguises for their peaks, restaurants and stores were at every corner and masses of people were moving around with vigor in their step. I was so taken by the sights that I nearly missed what Rouge was explaining to me.

" . . . And while you're living with me I'll have you assigned as Club Rouge's bartender." Rouge finished while my mouth gaped at the missing half of Rouge's words.

"W-what?"

"You will be working during your stay, Amy. As much as I'd _love_ to have you live with me for free I still have a business to run." Rouge gave me a wily smirk as the two continued to walk further into downtown Station Square.

Oh, how could I have forgotten? When Rouge was staying at Mercia she often mentioned her nightclub, Club Rouge in downtown Station Square. She had come to Mercia to visit the owner of the tavern I had been working at, at the time. It was there that we met, and it was most likely there that she seen the potential of me becoming a bartender.

I guess it might be too late to tell her I've never mixed a drink in my life as I was only doing the baking at the tavern.

* * *

Club Rouge was definitely a new experience for me. It was nothing like the old, dusty tavern I use to work at where the guests only had two different types of beers to choose from and everyone knew each other.

No. Club Rouge was a huge place that was filled with so many different people. The bar was littered with brightly colored drinks and lights flashed everywhere. People danced in front of a huge stage that had metal poles lit with glowing neon lights in the center-stage. I pointed at them and before I could ask anything Rouge waved me off.

"Don't worry. The strippers only come on Friday nights. But we should hurry the bar is already full and Shadow looks about ready to shoot someone."

I followed Rouge as she we came up to a door on the other end of the club marked, 'Club Personnel Only.' The door revealed a set of stairs that led us to a common living area. The sounds of the club downstairs were practically muted out.

Before I could even get a good look of my surroundings Rouge had pushed me into a room that was located at the end of a hall.

Turning on the light, the light blinked to reveal a simple, furnished bedroom. The room's walls were a bland white, the queen-sized bed was draped in silk black sheets, and the dressers and carpet shared the sickly white color of the walls.

This room was in dire need of the "Amy Rose" touch.

I put my suitcase down as Rouge walked to the closet and opened it to reveal a rather revealing black and white outfit hung up inside.

"Put this on and meet me downstairs at the bar." Rouge sauntered out of the room leaving me to my own thoughts for the split second I had to actually breathe. Working immediately after a six hour train ride. I pray this exhaustion won't be a common thing.

* * *

Arriving downstairs I had a bit of trouble moving around in the six inch black pumps that Rouge included along with the white dress shirt, black vest, and the black mini skirt she left me as a bartender uniform.

I was busy pulling the hem of my skirt down that seemed to ride up with each step, until I noticed the many female guests practically naked walking around the nightclub. I was starting to feel modest in my revealing outfit.

The bar was a busy area as club goers came and went with multiple drinks in hand. A single black hedgehog with red streaks dancing along his quills was the only one here. Rouge was nowhere in sight.

The hedgehog was cleaning an empty shot glass when I approached him.

"Hello, my name's Amy Rose. I'm the new bartender here. What's your name?"

The hedgehog looked at me with blood-red eyes as his face furrowed into an even deeper scowl.

"Hurry up and grab a glass. There are people waiting."

My mouth fell and my cheeks puffed up a bit at the hedgehog's aloof answer. I wish I could break that glass over his head. But it will probably be too much on my first day here, already.

A customer approached me half-drunk with a skunk-girl under his arm.

"Hey, two Pina Coladas for the lady and me."

"C-coming right up." I shuffled with finding a glass and after a minute, found two reasonably sized ones and went to look behind me at the hundreds of drinks available.

"Let's see Pina Colada, Pina Colada." Looking at the endless drinks felt like forever and I could hear my two customers getting antsy behind me as they loudly whispered to each other.

"Does this girl even work here?"

"I don't know but she's totally got a great ass."

"Johnny!"

I pulled my skirt down self-consciously as my face burned red.

"Finally! Thanks man."

I looked back to see my two customers walking away, drinks in hand. I felt a pair of eyes on me as I looked over to see the black hedgehog glaring at me.

"O-oh, I couldn't find the Pina Colada-."

"Cut the shit. Are you really the new bartender or one of the strippers who has yet to learn the boundary rules for the male employees? If you are, one, the stripper poles are over there, and two, learn your days of the goddamn week. It's Saturday."

My expression fell as my mind was trying to process this asshole of a hedgehog. My anger was starting to get the best of me.

"Hey, you asshole that's no way to speak to lady."

"My, my, I hope you two are playing nice."

A seductive voice spoke up behind me as Rouge walked up to me. Her body was covered in a silk black dress that threatened to let her more well-endowed parts 'accidentally' pop out.

"Rouge! He-."

"Rouge, is this woman a bartender or one of the new strippers?" The black hedgehog blurted over my response with a deadpan tone.

"She's the new bartender, Shadow. And I'm sorry to spring this on you on the last second but I'm going to need you to train her for the next few weeks."

My heart sank from Rouge's request. She wants Mr. Asshole to train me?

"Tch, as if I don't have enough shit on my plate, Rouge."

"You're a life saver, Shadow!" Rouge smiled and walked off heading towards a red echidna, dressed in black, standing by the club's entrance doors.

The hedgehog named Shadow looked at me with an annoyed and disgusted expression. An expression that resembled someone looking at a squashed bug on their new pair of shoes.

"Listen here, and listen good, brat. As I train you, you better listen and follow everything I say got it? If I say pour, you pour. If I say mix, you mix. Screw it up, and the next line of work you will be doing are on those poles, got it?" Shadow's piercing eyes stared coolly at mine.

I put on a fake smile to hide my thoughts of bashing his skull against the bar's counter top.

"Got it."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The sun blared in through the cracks of my room, as my phone was buzzing around on the nightstand next to me. My eyes barely opened as I groggily picked up my phone.

The digitized letters blared 2 P.M. as I jolted up. My mind was in a frenzy as I surveyed the room I was in, the panic in my heart was quickening.

The pounding in my chest slowly decreased as I remembered the events form yesterday; moving to a new city, with a new job, and a new life.

A knock on my door interrupted my thoughts.

"Yes?" I tried to sound as awake as possible but I failed as a yawn escaped while the door was being opened.

Rouge stood at the doorway in yet another revealing outfit. This one more tamed ad casual than the one last night. A pink tank top that almost failed to cover her entire bust covered her top, a pair of black shorts that gave a peek of her butt was on her bottom, and the outfit was topped off with a pair of black pumps nearly the same length as the ones I wore last night. Her clothing was a far cry from my romped up hair and the bright pink bunny pajamas I'm wearing.

"Morning Sweetie. How was your night?" Rouse asked as she walked in the room.

"I can't say my first night here was terrible, but it wasn't that good either," I said "That ass-hat of a hedgehog was jerking me around all night. And not only that, he left right after the club closed and I had to do all of the cleaning!"

I was still angry at Shadow after our little introduction last night. I was use to rowdy and rude people but not on that level. And to think I have to work with him and be trained by him for the next few weeks was already wreaking havoc on my stress levels.

Rouge only gave me a light, flirtatious laugh at my complaint.

"Even though I am the manager here. Most of the employees that work here can handle themselves well. So if you have a complaint about Shadow, then feel free to confront him in the living room." My ears perked up. I jumped out of bed and peeked around the corner. And sure enough, sitting at the gradient counter facing the pearl-white kitchen of Club Rouge's living area was Shadow hunched over something. I kissed my teeth and walked back to my bed.

"Dammit. Does he live here too?" I asked with annoyance.

Rouge lolled on my ruffled bed sheets while checking out her onyx colored nails that seemed to glisten like the jewel they resembled.

"No, dear, were business partners. I'm not sure if I told you but Shadow and I are top secret agents for G.U.N." I looked at Rouge with some disbelief.

"Don't people usually keep that sort of information secret?" I began to pull out the clothes from my suitcase that was located beside my bed.

"In most cases, yes. But since you'll be living with me, and Shadow's here practically every day, it'd be best to be upfront about it." Taking some hangers that I found on the closet floor I started to hang up some of my clothes.

A gruff, "Rouge" could be heard outside as Rouge slowly got up and sauntered out of the room. The moment she left my phone buzzed again reminding me that I haven't checked my notifications, yet.

I walked over to my nightstand and started to scroll through my missed messages and calls, several of which belonged to Rob'O, a number I didn't recognize, and another number from someone I never thought I'd hear from again:

 **-Saturday, 7:56 P.M.-**

 _dear cousin has't thee madeth to the city safely?_

I smiled at the message. Out of all of the people in Mercia it was really only me and my childhood friend that spoke modern English. Everyone else spoke as if they escaped from one of Shakespeare's plays.

 **-Saturday, 9:14 P.M.-**

oh sweet cousin, thou has't been gone less than a day and doth feel like thou has't been out of mine life for weeks. Please calleth back as soon as thee can. beest safe.

I giggled to myself. Rob has always been the biggest worrywart I know.

 **-Saturday, 11:45 P.M.**

 _hey, Ames._

My heart was already sinking when I read my nickname in the message.

 _i'm sorry I missed your train. Knothole was being attacked by Eggman again, so I had to take care of it. Text me back when you get this._

Sonic. Sonic the hedgehog, my childhood friend. I looked down at my phone reminded the reason why he gave it to me. If I was ever in danger, he was only a call away.

I flipped through my remaining messages. The next one made my feeling of nostalgia turn into dread.

 **-Sunday, 8:11 A.M.-**

 _Rose, its Shadow. It is required that employees of Club Rouge have each other's numbers. Even so, do not text me unless it is absolutely necessary._

My face contorted into annoyance as I put Shadow's number into my phone and marked the caller ID as "Mr. Asshole." At least I'll be ready for whatever nonsense he says to me before I pick up my phone.

Before I could get to the last message on my phone, Rouge was at my doorway. A red echidna and a small two-tailed fox stood behind her.

I got up but my face quickly flushed remembering my current appearance. The echidna and fox followed Rouge into my room as the well-toned and muscular echidna held out his hand. I hesitated a bit seeing that his gloved hands were covering obvious spikes underneath but nonetheless I shook it anyways.

"Hey, I'm Knuckles. I'm one of the bouncers here at Club Rouge. Hope we can get along." Knuckles spoke with a mellow tone.

"Amy Rose. I'm the new bartender here, and I will look forward to working with you, too." I said.

I looked down at the young fox who stood closer to me now. He was carrying a small, shabby toolbox with one hand. He shyly gave me his other hand to shake.

"My name's Tails." I smiled at him as he awkwardly retracted his hand. A kid so young here at a nightclub? This really isn't the type of environment that Rouge should be allowing young kids in.

"Tails here is Club Rouge's personal mechanic and electrician. His amazingly talented and despite his young age his already attending Station Square's most prestigious college, Emerald University." Rouge's explanation made Tails blush in slight embarrassment.

"Y-yeah, I like fixing things. It's a hobby of mine. O-oh, Rouge told me that one of your lights isn't working, so I'm here to fix it." Tails stammered. I looked at Rouge as she walked up and pointed at the side lamp that sat on my nightstand, which was blinking furiously when I first arrived.

"It's this one, love. And also I have a ceiling fan for you to install in Amy's room, too. Think you can handle it?" Tails nodded as he quickly got to work.

"Hey, Rouge, what time do I have to be downstairs to start work?"

"It's Sunday, Rosy. The club's closed for the day. And I have a date with the "hubby" over here tonight. So take what's left of the day off." Rouge looped her arm through Knuckles's, a grimace evident on his face as he struggled to push Rouge away. The two walked out of the room.

I grabbed up a white dress and some sandals and headed to the bathroom to get out of Tails's way.

Alone in the bathroom I sighed at the momentary peace I felt. I found some towels and a wash cloth that Rouge left for me in the bathroom. I turned on the hot water, slipped off my clothes, and let the water wash away my stresses.

* * *

After my shower and getting fully dressed my phone on the bathroom counter stated it was 4:46 P.M.

I walked out to the living area finding that Rouge and Knuckles must've already left. And the only one here was Shadow looking at a mass of papers. I tried to ignore him and sat on the couch contemplating whether to turn on the large, flat-screen television in front of me.

I suddenly felt a pair of eyes on me. What does he want now? I looked over at Shadow who was still looking down at his paperwork, furiously scribbling things down and marking away.

I looked around and my eyes landed on something of great, excruciating horror. A large, bright red and black robot was stationed at the other end of the room. Its glowing green eyes were focused on me. The only robots I've ever seen were created by the mad scientist Dr. Eggman. His robots attacked and killed people mercilessly in my home of Mercia and our neighboring village of Knothole.

"Hello, meat-bag." The robot spoke. It was more than enough to set me off. The memories of my parents and childhood had resurfaced lace with the fire that ended everything.

A loud scream escaped my throat as I absentmindedly ran to the first thing I could grab onto. Shadow.

Shadow was just as surprised as I was when I wrapped my arms around his neck nearly pulling him down off the stool he sat on. He had one hand gripped to the counter to keep his seating and the other hand on my arm trying to pull it off.

"Rose. Get. The. Hell. Off!" Shadow choked on each word. The robot only looked at us with what I could only guess as a sick twisted sense of pleasure. Too hell with all robots!

Tails came running out of my room, a monkey ranch in his hand as if he were wielding a sword. He looked around franticly. But his panicked eyes calmed down.

Tails only looked at my screaming self, chocking Shadow. He ran up to me and patted my back.

"Amy! Calm down. What happened? There's no one here?" The young fox's voice was enough to make me stop screaming but my grip on Shadow didn't loosen. I pointed at the robot in the corner.

"E-Eggman's robot! Why is a robot here?"

"It's. Omega." Shadow's choked out words reminded me to finally let go of him. He took a much needed breath but when he turned around I was met with the eyes of an absolute killer.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?!" Shadow's usual cool tone was heavily laced with malice and death.

"I-I, there was a robot." I could barely form words.

"That's Omega you goddamn, jackass! His apart of me and Rouge's team. Team Dark. Didn't she tell you that?"

My voice failed on me. Shadow only glared at me, gathered his papers, and walked out the door mumbling profanities. The vibration of a door being slammed signaled his exit.

Well, I guess that's one way of getting rid of an asshole.

* * *

 **Well here's a funny little trivia game. Can anyone guess where I got Shadow's nickname "Mr. Asshole" from? Here's a hint: Kpop.**

 **Don't forget to R &R, it's like ecstasy for the writer's soul~**


	3. Beautiful Girl

**Beautiful Girl**

 _Station Square. A beautiful city. A city where dreams are possible and chances can take you far in life. It's also a city that proves to be the perfect hunting ground for me._

 _I was driving down Western Bee St., an unfavorable area in the city. Gangs, trash, and prostitutes littered the area. This was a place that most normal people would avoid at all cost._

 _But to me, this was paradise._

 _Driving slowly along the road, I caught site of a beautiful thing: a young squirrel girl standing at the end of the sidewalk. The only things surrounding her were a bordered up smoke shop and older buildings with broken out glass giving view to a dark void within the buildings._

 _The girl was standing, tapping her foot and slugging her expensive Chanel bag over to her other arm. She was tapping away at her phone, the glowing blue light illuminating a face of pure annoyance._

 _Hmm, the bratty-type? So hard to find in these areas, but when spotted they prove to be a perfect snack._

 _I pulled up to her, rolled down my while trying to hide the little dribble that was seeping from the side of my mouth, and gave her a genuine smile. Well, a smile_ almost _genuine to be truthful._

 _At first she ignored me. It was an action that always gave me a rise._

 _The after a few minutes of silence she finally looked at me. Bright hazel eyes staring directly at my own. Hazel? I haven't tried hazel before. The city is truly a place for experiences._

 _"Can, I help you creep?" The girls tone matched her face._

 _My smile fells a little, as if hurt by her harsh words._

 _"I'm sorry. I was just a little worried that you seemed lost. Not many people with your, attire come to this part of town." I spoke with a soft-edge to my voice._

 _The girl puffed up, taking in her rather expensive wardrobe choice into slight consideration. But even so, she didn't seem convinced._

 _"So what's your point?"_

 _"Ah, well I was wondering if you wanted a lift to the train station or something. It'd leave a bad taste in my mouth if I knew a girl such as yourself were stuck in this part of town, alone." I allowed my words to stutter. Women don't usually take nervous men seriously. A fact that I've learned from watching plenty of weak-willed men try to wow women._

 _The girl's eyes just glared at me until she moved the light of her phone to shine in my face._

 _Even with the bright flash skewing my vision could make out the changes in her face. Her cheeks were starting to flush, her posture was becoming more pronounced as her bust was coming forward more. She gradually moved the light away from my face and inched, just ever so closer to my car window._

 _Thank Chaos I was born handsome._

 _I could tell the girl's demeanor change from defensive to sex driven._

 _"Not many guys worry about a girl like me, a lot." The girl's voice had a sickly, seductive air to it._

 _I gave her a dumbfounded look. "Not, many, guys? Y-you're not a prostitute are you?"_

 _"No! I'm not a fucking prostitute!" I gave a false flinch as the girl's outburst made me crawl with excitement. She has such a beautiful voice. I cannot wait to make her say more in that voice later tonight._

 _"No. I'm sorry. What I meant was, my only reason here is because my jerk of a boyfriend ran off with some floosy, and left me. Not many girls are offered help in my situation, so I was hoping I could still take you up on that offer?" The squirrel girl's arms fell as she looked to the side for a moment._

 _I gave her another pseudo-smile. "Of course. The train stop is only a couple of blocks away. But those heels of yours look pretty unforgiving." The girl giggled and jogged over to the passenger side of my car._

 _The moment she sat down and closed the door, I locked it. The girl looked barely fazed by the action._

 _I started to drive the car and left the bleak alleyway._

* * *

 _Waking up the next morning, I did my usual routine: shower, brush my teeth, get dressed, and watched some of the local news._

 _Work was in an hour so I made my way to the attic. The attic was used to store my seasonal items and things I didn't quite have use for. I really didn't like throwing out my stuff._

 _I made my way past boxes towards the end of the attic were an unusually large metal freezer sat. I slowly opened the freezer doors and smiled, a truly delighted smile this time._

 _Before me were cut up pieces of my past "mates." Arms, legs, innards, and all sorts of things were placed in separate areas in my freezer. But there was only one thing that remained whole in my freezer. Well mostly whole._

 _The young fox girl stared directly at my eyes like the night before, but this time we both were experiencing different emotions, and also different looks._

 _The girl's face and body were stitched up, as our activities last night required me to get a little rough. Every time she didn't scream properly she'd lose a piece of herself, literally. The last piece she lost was one of her beautiful hazel eyes. But even with the damage she had she still grasped on the tiny fibers of life._

 _I smiled at her, and kissed her on the cheek. I waved and said, "good night." Like I always do to my "mates" and closed the freezer door._

 _She was such a beautiful girl._

* * *

 **Well if you haven't guest it yet, this wonderful little chapter is in the POV of our handsomely, psychotic serial killer. This is so fun to write (and so demented). Is it bad that I feel that the most fun chapters I'll be writing for this fic might be the ones involving grotesque murder? Hopefully not!**

Don't forget to R&R, it's like ecstasy for the writer's soul~


End file.
